Sleepy Cuddles Fix Everything
by JessJesstheBest
Summary: Just some Korrasami Spirit World fluff picking up after the finale. Wrote it as a Christmas present. Feel good times are here.


"Korra! Please get down from there."

"I almost got it, hang on!"

Asami rolled her eyes and sighed back into the tree. Well, the spirit tree. She wasn't sure how they were different from trees outside of the spirit world, if at all, but she didn't want to disrespect them or anything.

They hadn't been in the spirit world for long, spending most of their days walking and sightseeing. Korra loved to laugh and communicate with the spirits, trying to bring up relations since the whole Kuvira disaster. Spirits were attracted to the power of Korra's aura so everywhere they went, Korra usually had 3-7 spirits that came out and said hello. Korra and Asami didn't mind much - the spirits were sweet. Korra was now four stories up in an extremely large tree, chasing one of those flying rabbit-like spirits, laughing as it zoomed around her. Asami just smiled at her in exasperated adoration.

It'd been an exhausting day of walking and trying to keep up with Korra and her spirit playtime and Asami really just wanted Korra to come back down so they could sleep. She loved Korra and her boundless energy and enthusiasm but she also wanted more cuddle time without Korra fidgeting.

While Korra continued to climb higher in the tree (Asami had to remind herself that even though Korra couldn't bend, she could still save herself if she fell) Asami busied herself with making sure their packs were secure and they were ready to camp out for the night. Or whatever it was that passed for night in the spirit world.

Asami still wasn't sure on all of the spirit world details: she didn't know how well concepts like plants and night time and hunger transferred over from the mortal world. She and Korra hadn't felt hungry yet but they did have some tea when they met up with Iroh a couple days (sleeps?) ago. Korra also couldn't bend (a feature Asami was secretly pleased with as it put them on equal footing for once.) They didn't get cold or hot but Asami exhausted so easily. Korra appeared exhausted too but Asami suspected she was just faking to make her feel better.

Asami paused in her bustling to smile up at the tree where she could still vaguely hear the rustling of Korra jumping branch to branch. Korra thrived in the spirit word. It could have been the freedom of having just won another major battle or the weight lifted from her since she'd been healed of the poison but Korra seemed _alive_ again. She was smiling and teasing more. She was cracking jokes and laughing freely. She was casually affectionate, reaching for Asami's hand and laying her head on her shoulder in quiet moments. Asami tried to give back as good as she got but she was still grieving so it was a little harder. Korra, perfect Korra, understood and gave her space when she needed it.

Asami clenched her jaw in a brief moment of bitterness. Asami doesn't resent Korra her happiness, absolutely not. Korra deserves peace right now, above all else, after everything she's been through. If Asami could help contribute to that peace, that would only make her happier. Korra was the Avatar: she helped bring balance and harmony to the world. She deserved the same for herself.

But that was the problem wasn't it? Korra was the Avatar.

Asami wasn't under the impression that she was a loser or anything: she was a successful business owner, an inventor. She was one of the most powerful women in Republic City. But it wasn't _actual_ power. Not like Korra had power.

And aside from that, her father was a major part of a society that wanted to take down the Avatar. Her company was built on equalist ideals, no matter how hard she tries to make it something better. She wasn't a bender, she wasn't important, she wasn't even the one that built the suit that saved the day.

Which brings her back to grieving for her father.

"Hey." Korra broke into her thoughts with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Asami hadn't heard her return to the ground. She had a worry crease between her eyebrows. Asami's face softened into a sad smile and she reached to rub the crease away with her thumb.

"Hey," Asami brushed Korra's hair back. Korra leaned into it. "You tuckered yourself out then? Ready for bed?"

Korra reached up to keep Asami's hand cupping her head, still looking concerned. After a moment, Korra bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, yeah let's settle down for the night." Asami sighed in relief, her answering smile less sad.

At Asami's smile, Korra's face finally smoothed out and she grinned crookedly to stand on her tiptoes and kiss her nose. Asami laughed and pulled Korra down to lay on the bedroll. Korra immediately curled herself around Asami, head pillowed on Asami's shoulder and an arm and a leg thrown over her. Asami laid on her back, arm wrapped around Korra's shoulders and running her fingers through the short strands of Korra's hair.

They laid like that for a while, until the spirits that usually followed Korra got bored and left. With the quietness that came and the shade of the tree for darkness, Asami figured it was as close to night as they were going to get in the spirit world. Asami settled the hand that wasn't currently entangled in Korra's hair on the thigh thrown over her legs. She absently rubbed circles with her thumb into the fabric of Korra's pants, keeping her eyes firmly shut, trying to force herself to sleep.

Her anxieties and grief were certainly most bearable when she had Korra held close to her. They were most bearable but definitely not quiet.

"Asami?"

Asami knew Korra wasn't asleep because her breathing hadn't yet evened out but she was still surprised to hear her speak. She looked down at the top of her head. "Yeah?"

"If it would make you less sad to talk about it -if it's your dad or whatever that's making you sad- I'll listen." Korra shifted so she was looking back up at Asami. "You know that, right?"

Asami felt the tension in her chest loosen at the shy compassion in the lines around her eyes. For so long, Korra's eyes had been heavy and creased with the worries of the world, her mouth tight in anger or sorrow. Asami had grown so used to seeing light in Korra's eyes again, her mouth relaxed in a smile; she would do anything not to have Korra look upset like that, especially about her.

She craned her neck to reach Korra's forehead with her lips, running a long sweep of her hand down Korra's back and back up to her hair. "I know you'd listen. Thank you. I'm not talking because I don't know what I'd say."

Korra nodded and lowered her head back down to Asami's shoulder. "I just-" She sighed, her whole body relaxing more firmly on top of Asami who tightened her arms to hold her there. "I know you're sad and I want to be there for you. But it's been so long- I don't know if I know how to help just one person. I'm usually saving a lot of people."

Asami breathed out a laugh, scratching faintly at the base of Korra's neck. It's something she'd always found comforting when her father did it to her as a child. Korra makes a satisfied sound deep in her throat that tells Asami it's working.

"You don't need to help me, Korra." Korra tilted her head back to frown petulantly up at Asami which just made her chuckle more. "No really, I'm fine. Or I will be." She brought her head down to rest her forehead against Korra's, noses touching. "We both just got out of a war. You had to go into a war immediately after recovering from another war. I want to help _you_ and make sure _you're _okay."

Korra pulled her head back to frown more. She swung her body to hover fully over Asami's: her arms braced on either side of Asami's shoulders and their foreheads re-connected.

"Well it sounds like we're working towards the same thing. Because I'm only going to be okay if you're okay."

Asami rolled her eyes and rested her hands on Korra's hips, again rubbing circles with her thumbs. "You've got other things to worry about than me."

Korra grinned, grinding her forehead into Asami's, like a nuzzling kitten but more aggressive. "Not right now, I don't. We're on vacation. You're my priority, babe, and your problems are just as important as mine."

Asami didn't know how to feel about her discovery that you could cry in the spirit world. She's sure Korra could have told her that if she'd asked but the tears welling up in her eyes didn't make that necessary.

All her problems weren't gone. Korra's declaration of equality and Asami's own importance didn't make them equal. It didn't make Asami important. But it was still nice to hear.

Asami moved her hands from Korra's hips to cup her face as she pulled their faces together in a kiss. A kiss full of gratitude and love and all of the 'I'm not really okay's that Asami could never say. And Korra seemed to understand that. Her kiss had answering love and tenderness and 'It's okay you're not okay'.

The kiss was simple and slow, unadorned and affectionate. They kissed until Asami was too tired to lift her head, her eyes sliding clothes without her consent. Korra chuckled and shifted half off of Asami, curling back into her position on her shoulder. Asami whined a complaint at the loss of warmth.

"Shhh, just go to sleep." She settled her limbs even more securely around the other woman, kissing her shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. "We'll pick things up in the morning."

"There is no morning in the spirit world." Asami mumbled blearily.

Korra laughed, tucking her face into Asami's neck. Her hair tickled Asami's chin, making her mouth quirk up with the shaking in her body. "Well when you wake up then."

"Mmm." Asami settled further into the trunk of the tree, pulling Korra impossibly closer to her. "I love you."

Even with her eyes closed, Asami knew Korra was grinning. If she wasn't so sleepy and comfortable, she'd lean over and kiss the silly grin off her face. "I love you too, Asami." She whispered, as if not sure Asami was still awake. "Goodnight."

"S'not night." And Asami let the rumble of laughs in Korra's chest rock her to sleep.


End file.
